


Wakanda Bucky

by wilfling



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Drawing, Fanart, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Wakanda forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilfling/pseuds/wilfling
Summary: I just wanted to draw the confused Brooklyn boy in Wakanda :PAlso this is a part of my bigger comics project, hopefully to be finished and posted here soon, so stay tuned!





	Wakanda Bucky




End file.
